Operation Terminus Fantome
Operation Terminus Fantome, also known as simply Terminus Fantome or the Yledul'sprut Incident, was a classified HEA termination operation carried out in 1987. Precursor On Hallowtempora III, 1987, an espionage squadron dispatched by the Harbian Eclipse Agency was returning to Harbitros after a mission in Machinam. The helicopter, whilst flying over the Frofem Abyss, deactivated mid-flight and soon fell into the sea, nearby a secluded island. Two agents survived the crash and made it to shore. There, they discovered terrible, inhumane experiments and projects. They found a ship and hijacked it, and made haste to Harbitros. In the classified report of their accounts, they explained what they witnessed: "...upon arrival on the marshy coast, we discovered a rotted wooden sign that read "Yledul'sprut". We assumed this was the name of the island, though we were unsure what language the name was in. We then lay down on the coast, resting as the adrenaline in our blood ran full blast. Charlie Desmond and I Cesulla were the only survivors of when our helicopter abruptly stalled and plummeted into the Abyss. After a while, we got to our feet and began to explore -- to see if we could find some sort of communication device or a vehicle. What we saw next was an abomination; truly, this is an atrocity that even the Commies would grimace at. Upon scaling a muddy hill, we located in the distance -- through the nighttime fog and musk of the island's eerie biome -- several sets of glowing, blue incandescent eyes that slowly revealed to be on strangely moving bodies. We hid, because it scared us -- but we kept eyes on them. These things walked as if they were puppets at the will of an amateur puppeteer. As they neared, we noticed some very disturbing details about their physique. All of them bore robotics and bionics wired into them; they were pallor as a week-dead ginger; and they gave off the most revolting and acrid stench ever -- as if they were walking corpses. We ran, from that illumination. We ran and ran until we found ourselves in a thicket of trees and bush. Then we noticed we were nearing a clearing, but before we walked out we saw more of them -- this time, some of these things were wearing old clothes and some were either covered in gore or skinless. I did not want to know, I was nauseated. We hid, because there really is nothing else to do when faced with bastardizations of nature such as this..." After confirmation that the accounts of the survivors were true, the Harbian Eclipse Agency launched an operation to put an end to the strange unnatural ongoings on Yledul'sprut. The Operation On Hallowtempora XVIII, 1987, the HEA sent a taskforce of Harbian special operatives and commandos to the supposed island of Yledul'sprut. The first wave of helicopters carrying the agents suddenly stalled, as Joshua Cesulla and Charlie Desmond described in the tellings of their experience. The HEA then confirmed that the island and surrounding waters were encased in an EMP static field. The HEA, however, improvised and sent in a squadron of black operations specialists to dismantle the EMP shield. Upon its shutting off, the HEA attacked in full force, sending agents and operatives alike onto the ground to slaughter the biomechanical undead. The "experiments", however, retaliated, but were inept and sluggish in their initial attacks. After several hours of purging the projects, all of the researchers on the island were rounded up. They referred to themselves as the Anationales de Recherche, a recalcitrant research organization dedicated to ending the Cold War by scientific means. Upon the questioning of its senior members -- Treyon Klorberrstus, Yunir Platz, and Cain Frenge -- it was revealed that they had been led to find one another through anonymously described "Powerbrokers". All 71 of the ADR researchers were executed by the Harbian Eclipse Agency and the entire island was set ablaze to ensure the destruction of their research and projects. Category:Events Category:Wars & Battles Category:Baecca Category:Cold War